1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio/video conferencing, and, in particular, to systems for real-time audio, video, and data conferencing in windowed environments on personal computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to provide real-time audio, video, and data conferencing between personal computer (PC) systems operating in windowed environments such as those provided by versions of Microsoft.RTM. Windows.TM. operating system. There are difficulties, however, with providing real-time conferencing in non-real-time windowed environments. It is also desirable to provide conferencinig between PC systems over two or more different transports.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the known art and to provide real-time audio, video, and data conferencing between PC systems operating in non-real-time windowed environments over two or more different transports.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide real-time audio, video, and data conferencing between PC systems operating under a Microsoft.RTM. Windows.TM. operating system over ISDN and LAN networks.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.